Rise of X24
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: In the midst of the chaos surronding the attack on Konoha by the Nine-Tailed fox Sabertooth stumbles across a baby with remarkable healing powers. Trained to be the ultimate weapon. How will the two universes fight the ultimate weapon codename: X-24.
1. Chapter 1

Well how is everyone enjoying my stories so far?

Hope you all enjoy them. -sees a lawyer-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR XMEN.

-lawyer walks off a cliff-

That's gonna be a long drop.

BTW this is not the actual fic it is kinda like a movie preview.

ON WITH THE SHOW -hits a green button-

(Que Requiem for a Dream or whatever you think suits this.)

The village of Konoha appears the streets are bustling with people doing their morning trading, children are laughing, and all is well with the world. Change scene to the Xavier Institute all the children are laughing and playing different games, the adults are smiling watching the kids play, Logan and Storm are holding hands and talking like they're the only ones there, Jean is levitating a basketball out of reach of Bobby, Emma Frost and Scot are snuggled together under a tree, Jubilee is displaying her powers for the little kids, and Beast and Nightcrawler are teaching young mutants how to use their powers. Scene changes to a dark room where the only source of light is a tube in the middle of the room. Moving closer we see a human around 16 yrs old with blonde hair, whisker marks, and pale skin from lack of sun exposure. Immediately his eyes fly open revealing one red, slitted eye and one calm blue eye. Grunting he pops the claws in his hands revealing three serrated metal claws, he then slashes the glass of his tube and the water rushes out leaving him on the floor of his tube, the metal plate underneath the remains of the tube read: "Subject X-24."

Back in Konoha all is still well just before an explosion occurs on top of the Hokage monument, sending the town into a panic. Standing on top of the Monument is Boom Boom in black sunglasses, a black bombers jacket, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black shirt with her blonde hair spiked up and she starts charging up for a larger explosion.

At the Xavier Institute all the children are playing and Logan stops in mid-conversation with Storm, picking up a scent he knows all to well. A cry is heard across the Institute as Sabertooth attacks Jubilee.(A/N: Picture Sabertooth from X-Men Origins.) Smiling sadistically Sabertooth tries to kill Jubilee but is knocked to the side as Laura tackles him. Change scene to a high-tech control room with dozens of people at dozens of computers feeding back data to a blonde haired 16 yr old standing on a balcony over looking them, he is dressed in a black biker's jacket, a black shirt with a flaming skull on it, black cargo pants, and black running shoes, slowly the blonde begins to smile as red dots appear all over the world and the dots begin to expand. The smile fades as he sees a cluster of nations not being over taken and it turns to a grimace as he sees the Xavier Institute still standing. The smile returns as he receives a call on a black cellphone from Mystique reporting that she took care of the Avengers.

Back in Konoha all the shinobi are going as fast as they can to the Hokage Monument, just before a dozen of the are taken out by an unknown assassin. Panting Saskue Uchiha is leaning against a tree just before he has to dodge a sword that cuts the tree he was leaning against in half., and he sees the sword being held by the Silver Samurai. Back at the Institute Logan and Laura have the upper hand against Sabertooth until four metallic tentacles wrap around Logan's ankles and pulls him away. The sunlight reveals Omega Red grinning sadistically as he starts savagely beating Logan. The scene ends with Naruto standing in the middle of burning buildings with a psychotic grin on his face, blood dripping from his serrated claws, and him holding the head of the Juggernaut in his right, before tossing it aside and walking away. Out of nowhere the screen turns black and a pair of claws cuts diagonally across the screen, two claws on the left and three claws on the right, the X-Men symbol appears before a three serrated claws appear underneath the symbol and cut across the screen. The final product looks like this: "X-Men: Rise of X-24".

So how did u like that?

Based on this how do you think the actual fic will be?

And where is Professor X in all this?

Tune in and find out!


	2. X24

Well hope you guys enjoyed the preview at least a little.

So new twist on Naruto, instead of writing it where he is the hero I think I'll write him down as and anti-hero.

-sees a lawyer-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR XMEN!

-uses Cyclops laser eyes on him-

ON WITH THE SHOW! -hits a green button-

Chapter 1: Gruesome Beginnings...

It was October 10 and the it was calm and quiet until a thunderous quaking was felt and a ominous red glow could been seen in the distance. Immediately all active shinobi were summoned to defend the village against an age old natural disaster, the Nine-Tailed Fox. However what none of the shinobi noticed was the strange person in a long black coat, a black shirt, a shaved head, black pants, and black combat boots sneaking into the village.

'_This was perfect timing_,' the figure thought eying the Kyubi, as he slipped into Konohagakure no Sato without a single shinobi detecting him, '_Now I just need to find a suitable specimen_.'

Sighing the figure was leaving after two hours of searching and it just so happened that he walked past the battlefield of the Fourth Hokage and the Kyubi. Now normally the figure would have walked away but something inside him told him to investigate. Now being one who trusted his instincts the figure walked down into the crater and found a newborn child that had numerous scars and bruises all over his body, that immediately began healing.

'_Finally the perfect specimen_,' the figure thought before picking the boy up and running back to his rendezvous point.

6 hours later...

"Ah Sabertooth," greeted a guy in a plain white coat, "I trust you brought me a good specimen for the new Weapon X program."

Sabertooth's only answer was to smile and hand the baby he found to the guy in the whitecoat, whose immediate response was to crinkle his nose at the baby.

"Is this it,"the guy asked. Sabertooth extended his nails/claws and dug one into the baby's arm and made a long gash down the child's arm. Now the scientist was about to shout at Sabertooth then he saw the wound on the child's arm begin to heal at a remarkable rate.

"You have outdone yourself this time Sabertooth," the scientist said, before handing Sabertooth a manilla packet and when he opened the packet it was full to the bursting with money. Sabertooth smiled before nodding his head and walking out of the complex. The scientist chuckled evilly and carried the baby to an isolated room and left it in a crib, as it cried out for it's mom and dad.

"Welcome to the program X-24," the scientist said, grinning sadistically as he walked down a hallway to a control room.

6 years later...

Six year old X-23, was going through another grueling "play hour" ,as the grown-ups called it, when she smelled something out of the ordinary, it smelled like a mix of pain and anger, but before she could break away from the grown-ups to investigate she was pushed into the "playground", it was an obstacle course with chain guns that fired live rounds, barbed wire rolled across the course, a field of active land mines, and if she didn't finish in enough time then the grown-ups would let something loose to "encourage" her to go faster, needless to say she never saw what was chasing her. That was the end of her contemplation as she received an electrical shock to get her moving along the course. But occasionally the grown-ups would through in some new twist to the course, something she had to work around. About half way through the course she smelled something, it was very angry and it was headed her way at speeds the grown-ups never thought possible, judging by the surprised gasps she heard over a loud speaker. She didn't even have time to wonder what was coming after her because thirty seconds later, it seemed to appear right in front of her. It was a boy around her age with spikey blonde, blue eyes, and whisker looking marks on his cheeks. The boy looked at her and glared before he charged at her with the intent to kill. Deciding to stand her ground X-23 popped the claws in her hands, only to see the other kid pop a set of his own claws. Charging at the boy X-23 tried to do an overhead slash, only for the blonde to stop her claws with his then stab her in the stomach and then grab her head and then toss her the rest of the way to the finish line.

Meanwhile behind a panel of one way glass...

A group of scientists were standing behind the one way glass with a heavily battled scarred Chinese looking guy dressed almost entirely in gauze wrap, the part that weren't covered were his right eye, the top of his hair, which showed a tuft of black hair, and his right arm which was holding a cane. The scientists were giddy, watching the two experiments from Project X fight, the battle scarred Chinese guy watched with a stoic expression.

"What are they good at," the man asked, immediately the head scientist looked at the man excitedly.

"They can be trained for any mission, from espionage to assassination," the head scientist explained.

"Good," the man said, before turning back to the one way glass and watched as the blonde boy tossed the girl the rest of the way to the finish line.

Six years later...

X-23 was going through the Weapon X process today, a process that would either make her deadlier or kill her. Holding her head high she did everything the adults told her to, then she was inserted into a tube after inserting needles attached to tubes. After spending five minutes under water she felt a burning sensation all over her body, a sign that the adamantium was being inserted into her body and was beginning to coat her claws. After ten minutes of enduring pain beyond anything she ever felt she popped the claws in her hands, and saw four metallic claws, two for each hand, that looked like they could cut through anything. Testing them she slashed the glass tube she was in and then jumped out of it. Smiling at the new claws she tested the ones in her feet, and out popped two claws, one for each foot, completely covered in the indestructible metal. Deciding now was a good time to make her grand exit X-23 stabbed the first of the scientists to reach her.

Meanwhile on the far side of the compound...

X-24 was battling one of the modified beings being used to test his bodies limits, so far he hadn't broken a sweat. After beating down another squad, who were supposed to mimic the powers of the original Weapon X and the rest of the X-men, he was escorted to another combat arena, however this one had someone bound in thick chains on the other side. The person on the other side was wearing a kind of gray suit with two horn like protrusions on top of it. Looking up the person saw X-24 standing across from him, then he felt his restraints loosen and then fall off of him.

"So I beat him then I can go," the man asked, in a thick Brooklyn accent, "This'll be easy cuz I'm the Rhino."

Charging Rhino hoped to end the fight soon, it didn't go that way at all. When Rhino got within Naruto's reach Naruto grabbed the longest of Rhino's horns and slammed it, with him attached, into the ground. Deciding to end the game Naruto was about to drive one set of his claws straight into the Rhino's skull, until that is the Rhino brought his head up and sent X-24 flying.

"You think that could me," the Rhino asked, completely pissed off, "I'M THE RHINO!"

After that Rhino went for another charge at the downed Subject X, only to have his horns cut off.

"Now, now what's a Rhino without it's horns," X-24 asked, in a tone that was calm, a little too calm, "it's worthless."

With that the last thought that went through Rhino's head was how screwed he was at the moment. Picking up the longest of the horns to be cut off, Naruto held it up as a kind of trophy and then he crushed it, before taking the smaller of the two and carrying it back with him to the barracks he had called home. After putting the horn on display Naruto heard the sirens go off and saw the red emergency lights.

'_Well look like X-23 is making her daring escape after all_,' X-24 thought, before he went to hunt down the rogue subject.

Back with X-23, and about half an hour later...

X-23 was desperately trying to get Dr. Kennely, seeing as she was the only one of the grown-ups that was ever nice to her, out of the compound. However she stopped when she smelt something very familiar, or should I say someone. It was then she heard a slow clapping coming from he left, looking she saw X-24 and he was looking thrilled.

"Congratulations X-23," X-24 said, jumping down from a 20 ft railing he had been sitting on, "i never thought they'd let you get this far."

Popping her new claws, X-23 was hoping that they would make X-24 back off, the reaction was the opposite of what she was hoping for.

"Ooh shiny," X-24 said, before he popped his own claws and was ready for a standoff. They both charged at each other and were ready to kill the other, one if need be, the other just for the fun of it. X-24 immediately realized he didn't have the upper hand, as X-23 had shown when she cut off one of his implanted claws. Deciding that some underhanded trickery was in order, X-24 threw a napkin at Dr. Kennely. Now to the observer who didn't know what was on the napkin, it would have seemed he had given it to wipe the sweat from her forehead, however, when X-23 smelled what was on the napkin she charged at Dr. Kennely and stabbed her in the stomach. When X-23 snapped out of her beserker rage she saw her mother figure dying in a pool of her own blood, then Dr. Kennely shakily cupped the girl's face with her hand.

"L-Laura," Dr. Kennely said, "your name is Laura, and he is (she points to X-24) is Naruto."

With her last breath she had named both subjects of the X-Project and then promptly died. Crying X-23, now named Laura, began to try and wipe the tears away, before she heard a scoff.

"Good riddance," X-24, now with the name of Naruto, scoffed before walking away.

6 yrs later...

Laura Howlett was now 18 and beautiful, depending on who you asked, her once long black had been cut down to shoulder length and in waves, thanks to Shadowcat and a few others, she had doe brown eyes, she had long since replaced her biker's jacket with a black zip up hoodie, a gray t-shirt, khaki cargo pants, and black running shoes. Walking down to the dining room Laura had sat down for breakfast when the local flirt, Ethan Rogers, AKA Thunderbird, began his daily ritual of hitting on her.

"Hey hot stuff," Ethan greeted, Laura just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her breakfast, which consisted of cereal, wheat toast, and orange juice. Deciding to go outside and get some fresh air before classes started Laura began smiling at the relative peacefulness of the grounds and was sitting on a branch of a cedar tree, when an all too familiar scent hit her nose. Now it wasn't her father/brother Logan, who smelled of cigars and fresh cut lumber, or Pitor, who smelled like metal and paint, or any of the other X-men. It was a smell of blood, foxes, and metal, the metal being new. Following the scent Laura found herself standing in a meadow looking someone all too familiar.

"Hello Laura," the figure said as he walked from the shadows, revealing a head of blonde hair, "tell me you missed me."

Was that good enough for all you viewers?

What will happen now that X-24 is back on the scene?

Tune in and find out!

BTW being in the US Army and fixing to go to basic if I continue updating it'll be sporadic at best and nonexsistent the rest of the time. So see ya round. :)


End file.
